The battle begins!
(Everyone who was assigned missions were getting ready to board gunships to travel to their location) Commander Dexter: Alright get on the gunships we leave in 4 minutes Everyone: Yes Sir! (All Non Trainers, Non Duelists, and others came to see all Trainers, Duelists, Sailor Guardians, and Tuxedo Mask off) Koga: Do your best and make me proud! Everyone: We will! Koga: Everyone else, head back inside and provide support! Mina Simmington: What will you do? Koga: I’m gonna meditate and strategize. (Koga along with all the non trainers, non duelists, and others went back inside of HQ after all the gunships were out of sight) Kari: Good luck Yuma. Mina Simmington: I see you’re praying to your little brother, that’s nice. (the gunships flew into their directions, then Monica appeared on a hologram for Tuxedo mask’s team) Monica: Alright you guys, here’s the drill, the senate in the castle Zone holds great boarders to the Shadow Realm, and that’s why we need you to rescue all of them! Tuxedo Mask: Won’t take us that long Monica: Understood, once you clear up the Castle Zone, you’ll need to capture the Sand, Ocean and Arctic Zones, good luck! (Monica’s hologram disappears) Light Squadron Trooper #1: huh? (A yellow armored trooper grabs a pair of binoculars, and see the three gunships) Light Squadron Trooper: Multiple gunships incoming, but I can't see where they're coming from. Light Squadron Commander: I don’t like it. Prepare to intercept! Light Squadron Trooper: But what if it's one of ours? Light Squadron Commander: Shut it, Solider! I make the commands here! Light Squadron Trooper: Sir, Yes sir! (The gunships were flying closer to their location) Misty: Stay close to me if you can Sailor Mars: That won't be problem Misty Tuxedo Mask: This is not practice Sailor Mars Sailor Mars: Don't worry and I promise I won't get any one hurt or killed (everyone smiles at this, then the gunship started rumble, as a spider droid colored in yellow and black armor, shot the gunships) Light squadron trooper: Good shot boy! (The gunships avoid the blast) Gaston: Sir! We're taking heavy fire Playmaker: Close the blast doors! Lieutenant and get us under those guns! Gaston: Yes sir! (Gaston closed the shield doors, as the other two gunships follow, as the background around changed to red) Chazz: Here we go Rad: Wrench, your coms not steady Wrench: Got it! Royal guard: Red light, all units stand by (they brought out their weapons as they prepared themselves, Joey looked at Mai as she actives her duel disk) Joey: You ready babe? Mai: I was born ready! (The gunships arrive at their destination) Gaston: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to paradise! (the red light, changed to green) Royal trooper: Green light! (the doors open as Chazz, gets ready for the fight) Light Squadron Commander: Concentrate fire on sector 1137-4265 Light Squadron Trooper: 1137 what was that again? Light Squadron Commander: Just fire down there! (Each of the Troopers summoned their own duel monster or Pokémon, and used to attack the Grunts from atop of the Castle Zone) Tuxedo Mask: Follow me! (The troopers in Playmaker, Tuxedo Mask, Misty, Sailor Mars and Chazz's colors charged on forward with a tank behind them, they all lean on the edge of zone hooping avoid fire, the yellow trooper sees this with his binoculars) Light squadron trooper: I can't see any of them! Light squadron Commander: Where'd they go? (The trooper leaned in closer but then started to wobble) Light squadron trooper: Whoa, Whoa, AH!!!! (Then he fell from the Mausoleum Zone onto the ground) Light squadron trooper: Oh my GOD! (The trooper was knocked out cold by, his binoculars) Light squadron Commander: Hey! Get back up here Corporal! Chazz: Guess this is where the fun begins Joey: Race ya to the top rich boy junior? Chazz: Heh I'll give you all head starts Misty: Your mistake! Commander Ivo: Deploy cables! (All the troopers fired grapple hooks to attach to the top of the Mausoleum Zone, Joey, Mai, Kaiba and Trudge take the lead to climb the Mausoleum Zone) Chazz: Don't worry! I'm right behind you guys! (And so the Time Brigade started to climb the mountain while the tanks had an anti gravity chip, that allows them to climb walls, Chazz gets an idea and jumps onto of the tanks, while XYZ Dragon Cannon mounted the climb by using its bottom half to climb it, the tank blasted 5 of the yellow Troopers) Light Squadron Commander: Ah! Take those tanks out! (The spider Droid's on the mountain started to shoot the tanks hopping to destroy them, then one of the spider Droid's sniped the pilot who maned the gun, Chazz saw this sand and starts to use XYZ Dragon Cannon to strike back) Chazz: These guys are relentless! (A massive explosion from an attack from Red-Eyes caused some of the yellow troopers to fall and one of them were eaten by Blue-Eyes White Dragon) (Many Yellow troopers fell from the Mausoleum Zone, Chazz was using XYZ Dragon Cannon to defend the time tank, from oncoming attack then 5 yellow troopers came attacking on Single Trooper Aerial Platform attacking Royal Troopers and Brigade Droids, even the tank wobbled with Chazz on it) Sailor Mars: Not good, Chazz needs help! Playmaker and Tuxedo Mask: I'm on it! (Both Playmaker and Tuxedo Mask jumped onto the tank and took out 4 yellow troopers then took two of the aerial platforms and used it to fly to the top of the Mausoleum Zone) Playmaker: See you at the finishing line! Tuxedo Mask: Yeah try to keep up! Chazz: Hey! That's not fair! (Playmaker and Tuxedo Mask destroyed a lot of Spider droids, on the way Playmaker then contacts his Royal guard Captain) Playmaker: Lance follow me and Tuxedo Mask! Captain Lance: Yes sir! (Mutters) Working on it (As the tank returned to normal Chazz then said to the pilot in the cockpit) Chazz: Get this piece of junk moving! (Everyone made it to the top) Light Squadron Trooper: Surrender enemies! Sailor Mars: God dammit Chazz! You were supposed to stay behind us! (Then the tank blasted the Grunts with Chazz showing a smirk) Chazz: So how's that for close? Joey: Heh, not bad Rich boy Junior Wyvern: All clear general Wheeler! Mai: Good, have some troops take care of the wounded Wyvern: Yes ma'am, we'll gather our troopers and meet up in the desert zone! (Wyvern heads off to gather his troops, Complete unaware that the 13th Sister and 21st sister watched the whole thing, then they left whatever they were planning, it wasn’t good) Tuxedo Mask: Me and Playmaker will rescue the senate Playmaker: You guys take care of yourselves out there. Everyone: We will! Chazz: Hah! Besides hard parts already over! Trudge: I wish you never said that! (Gunships arrived to pick up the other heroes as they flew to their location once the gunships were out of sight Tuxedo Mask and Playmaker along with their troops entered the castle) (At the Article zone the gunships dropped off Chazz, Sailor Mars and Officer Trudge) Chazz: G-gee, its so freaking cold! Sailor Mars: Oh for the love of! (Sailor Mars warms Chazz a bit with her powers) Sailor Mars: Are you feeling better now!? Chazz: Yes, I feel much warmer. Officer Trudge: That’s good. Sailor Mars: We should keep our guard up (Then they see a snowstorm and out of the storm came three blue grunts) Blue Grunt 1: Put your hands in the air resistance scum Blue Grunt 2: Yeah there's nowhere to run! Blue Grunt 3: Yeah unless you want to rumble then bring it! Trudge: Guess word travels fast for these guys! Sailor Mars: Seems like it! (At the desert Zone) May: Wow this place is hot, but I’m glad I stay hydrated, and I’m glad I put on lots of sunscreen. Mai: You said it, it’s reminds me of when I once visited Saudi Arabia. Joey: You never told me you went there. Mai: I was competing in a tournament there once, and I won. Misty: Wow sounds awesome! Mai: Heh thanks (then they heard a noice they turn around and saw these Desert Grunts with a destroyer Droid with them) Desert Grunt 1: Nice story toots to bad you won't remember it when we're though with you! Desert Grunt 2: Hah! Yeah Misty: Bring it you masked freaks! (The Mausoleum Zone) (Tuxedo Mask and Playmaker told their troops to keep watch as they went to find the senate unaware that there were 3 grunts behind them) Playmaker: Tuxedo Mask we just passed three troopers, shouldn't we do something? Tuxedo Mask: Don't worry it's fine (Then Playmaker and Tuxedo Mask to more Grunts they also followed from behind) Playmaker: We just passed two more of them Tuxedo Mask: I know Playmaker: Look if your not going to do anything then I'll do it! Tuxedo Mask: Sure by my guest (Playmaker glared at the 5 Grunts as he created a digital blade and deflected the blast attacks then started to defeat every one of them, Tuxedo Mask just smirked as Playmaker took down the last Grunt) Tuxedo Mask: Heh not bad, and you even managed to disarm their blasters Playmaker: I learned everything from Master Koga (Tuxedo mask then takes a grunts from behind the grunt fell down when that happened) Tuxedo Mask: But sadly you missed one Playmaker: I did that on purpose Tuxedo Mask: Sure you did Male senator: Is someone there? Tuxedo Mask: That must be one of the Senators come on Playmaker: Right! Yellow Grunts 1: Stop right there you 2! Tuxedo Mask: You ready to take on more grunts? Playmaker: Oh yeah! Tuxedo Mask and Playmaker: Let’s do this!Category:Scripts Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite!